Adorable and Awkward Beginnings
by imfrozentrash
Summary: As they hide their relationship from the kingdom Prince Hans and Queen Elsa disregard their everyday routines and escape to the North Mountain together in secret. But much to Elsa's dismay, things may or may not go according to plan. Helsa One-Shot Rated: T & SFW


**Rated:** T because I said so; SFW.

* * *

Queen Elsa walks down her courtyard poised with Prince Hans by her side.

"Lovely weather we have today," she notices as she looks up at the bright blue sky.

"Oh yeah," Hans nods. "Really nice," and that was pretty much the end of that conversation. With guards following a few paces behind, they don't have the privacy that they want to have.

"I'm really sorry," Elsa sighs. "I meant for this to be better,"

"Don't be, it's alright." Hans smiles reassuringly. After a few moments of more silence, Elsa stops walking and turns to her guards.

"You may leave now, thank you," she orders but they don't obey.

"B-But your highness," a guard steps forward. "We don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with-"

"I assure you everything is fine," Elsa talks over him. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself if things go wrong,"

"Of course, your highness. I didn't mean to say-"

"Then you all may be dismissed," without another argument, they all bow in unison and march off into the castle. Once they were gone, Hans and Elsa look over at each other and start laughing.

"I never knew you could be so demanding," he chuckles as they continue down the path.

"I know when to put my foot down, thank you very much," she laughs. In their comfortable silence, they walk around the garden until Elsa stops in her tracks. "Want to get out of here?"

"What do you mean?" Hans asks. With no verbal reply, she intertwines her hand in his and gives a reassuring smile. Smiling back, he trusts the Queen of Arendelle and follows her blindly out of the kingdom. As she sneaks the Prince out of Arendelle, Hans walks up the north mountain with her.

"Thank goodness," she sighs in relief. They turn the corner and is greeted by Elsa's beautifully constructed ice castle. "I never knew I could create something like that. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Of course you are," Elsa stops at the door and looks up at him in awe. With his charm, Hans smirks down at the Ice Queen with flirtation. "Now what did you bring me all the way up here for?" he asks as Elsa opens the doors for him to walk in.

"I just wanted to be away from the castle for a while," she admits as she takes a seat on the icy staircase. "This entire week has been hectic and it has been a while since I've been here. Plus, I wanted to be here alone with you," she smiles timidly. Hans chuckles at her innocence and sits next to her.

"Well," Hans starts as he interlocks his fingers with hers. "I'm just glad that we can be together," Elsa stares into his beautiful green eyes with tender and love. With a happy sigh, she stands and guides him to the center of the ballroom. "What are you…" he watches in admiration as she transforms the room into a snowing wonderland. Elsa laughs at his childlike reactions and equips them both with custom-made ice skates. "Elsa" Hans laughs.

"Well come on, don't just stand there," with the wave of her hands, Elsa alters the space around her. Hans raises his eyebrows cunningly as she smirks deviously at him. With a quick dodge, Hans misses the pillows of snowballs thrown towards him. With childlike laughter, he gathers a bundle of snow in his hands and skates after her. With a playful scream, Elsa skates away.

Elsa creates the perfect wonderland of snow and isolation just for the two of them. Away from all responsibilities and realities of the outside world, they are together in their ice castle of solitude where no one can disrupt them. After hours of dancing on the ice and snowball fights, they fall back on a blanket of snow with joyful smiles plastered on their faces.

"I don't want this day to ever end," Elsa sighs, turning towards the Prince.

"Neither do I," he whispers out loud, seeing his breath escape into the cold air. He glances over at the Ice Queen when she sits up and looks down at him with content. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" as her cheeks turn a shade brighter, Elsa flutters her delicate fingertips and Hans watches as she transforms the entire room. Huge yet majestic ice sculptures of beautiful abstract art decorate the walls as the chandelier glows in bright blue. As Hans props himself to watch the magic unfold in front of him, Elsa looks timidly at him.

"Hans," she whispers. He looks over with curiosity. Before he could respond, Elsa creates a gentle snowfall that delicately dances around the room.

 _Whoa…_ Hans' eyes dilate as his Ice Queen glows in beauty with her magic all around her. Much like in a trance, Hans slowly leans in closer. Elsa's eyes grow wide and try to compose herself. As Elsa closes the space between them, he witnesses Hans' eyelashes flutter shut, making him even more handsome.

With a yell of surprise, Hans moves back and shields his head from the sudden fall of hail. Elsa gasps in embarrassment and tries to fix it. "I'm so sorry Hans!" she cries as she forces herself to change the atmosphere back to her original intent.

"Elsa, it's fine," he chuckles as he ruffles off the hail from his hair.

"No, I'll fix it!" Elsa smiles nervously and waves her hands again. But to her distraught, she plasters them with heavy amounts of snow. With a shriek, they both sit in an ocean of snow that stop just below their chins. With a nervous look, she waits for some type of response. But to her surprise, Hans laughs.

"What's so funny?!" she blushes as she climbs out of the snow.

"Nothing," he laughs as he swiftly lifts himself up to the surface. "You're just really cute,"

"This isn't how I planned it," she whines in frustration.

"What do you mean?"

"This was supposed to be the most magical first kiss and here I go ruining everything!" realizing too late what Elsa admitted to Hans, she quickly covers her mouth in embarrassment, somehow hoping that would take back the words she just said. With a happy sigh, Hans reaches out for her and pulls her into a warm embrace from the sudden drop in temperature. "I'm sorry…" she nuzzles into his uniform.

"Don't be," he pulls back and smiles down at the shy Queen. "I understand you wanting to plan this perfect day, but these things don't need that."

"Really?"

"Of course. Something as innocent and precious as a first kiss isn't something you plan. It only comes naturally." he chuckles when he sees Elsa get even more embarrassed. "Did I ever tell you that you look cute like that?" with the sudden confession, Hans is greeted by yet another pile of snow that engulfs them whole.

* * *

Thank you lovelies for reading! (:


End file.
